Metal Gear Solid: The Hackers
by Ice Snake
Summary: An elite Russian combat unit is conducting a top secret operation using the worlds best hackers. Snake needs to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Metal Gear Solid or any characters. Rated T 13+ 

Part one

Intro: Shortly after the Big shell incedent a group of elite Russian soldiers in the Spetsnaz unit got some expert computer hackers from around the world. It's unknown why they need so many hackers. Spetsnaz keeps it top secret for a while until a British agent stumbled across the operation. He was captured by the Russians.

SCENE: Snake wakes up after a long night of sleep on a cold metal hospital bed. He sees in front of him none other than Otacon.

Otacon: Snake philanthropy needs you right now.  
Snake: For what? Otacon: Remember the whole Spetsnaz operation with all the hackers?  
Snake: Yeah.  
Otacon: Well Britain was the only nation brave enough to send in an agent. Well he was captured. We need you to rescue him. We can only imagine the kind of information he has. We also think that Russia is trying to come up with a new Metal Gear. We need you to stop this plan.  
Snake:What about the hackers?  
Otacon: Oh yeah. I almost forgot to tell you, there will be American soldiers going in and out of the area trying to get the hackers out. Expect frequent explosions and gunfire. Oh and if you encounter any American troops on this mission, keep your identity and objectives a secret. We don't need your mission being blurted into the public. Avoid any media cameras outside.  
Snake: How will I get to the mission area.  
Otacon:One of our helicopters will drop you 50 miles from the actual building. From there you will meet up with an American spy codename:Snowstorm. He'll have a ride set up. He'll get you inside. That's it. You're on your own from there.  
Snake:How will I be extracted. Otacon: That information will be given to you after the mission. We can't say it aloud. We don't need your extraction point being sabotaged. So until then your extraction point will be kept a secret.  
Snake: Alright will I be armed?  
Otacon: No. As usual you'll have to get weapons on the feild.  
Snake: Alright I'm ready.

SCENE:Snake is on a helicopter on his way to Russia. He's drinking bottled water. The helicopter starts to flutter down. IT floats at 75 feet above ground.

Otacon: You ready?  
Snake: grunts yeah.  
The helicopter starts to get lower and lower. They land on a Helipad in an abandoned Russian airfield. Snake turns around and waves for the helicopter to leave. Otacon waves back. Snake starts to walk. He looks around. He has to find Snowstorm. He sets out to find him. He's walking through freezing cold weather. Snow is hitting the ground. He spots a Russian helicopter. He hides behind some crates as it lands  
Russian Soldier 1: I swear. I saw it. There was an American helicopter. A guy got off. I saw.  
Russian Soldier 2: Well if he's here we'll get him. Snake calls Otacon on the Codec  
Otacon: Yes Snake?  
Snake: There are 2 Russian sentries here. They saw us land.  
Otacon: Do they know what you look like? Do they have pictures? We're screwed.  
Snake: Calm Down! I'll be fine I just need to know where this Snowstorm guy is.  
Otacon He'll meet you at a certain point. He's watching you.  
Snake: That makes me feel better. I've got more people watching me?  
Otacon: I'm on my way back to HQ. When I'm there I'll call you.  
Snake: Got it. Over and out.  
Snake sneaks over behind another helipad and crouches. The Russians are still looking for him. He crawls over to the exit. It's locked. He finds a small hole in the fence to his right. He crawls over to it. he gets out of the airfield undetected. He gets up wipes of some Snow from his sneaking suit. Just then two more Russian Soldiers come out of nowhere  
Russian soldiers 3 & 4: FREEZE!  
Snake puts his hands up. The other two Russians come out of the airfield. All guns are pointed at Snake. A dark figure comes out of the snow spinning a revolver. It's Ocelot  
Ocelot: We meet again. Snake: Ocelot! So you're the one behind this whole thing. Ocelot: Yup. And you're not going to live to tell about it. Spins revolver up to point at Snake Suddenly some bullets come out of nowhere and kill soldiers 2 & 3. Ocelot turns around. Snake dives behind a small solid steel barricade. Some more bullets come. Everyone is shooting but soldiers 1 & 4 are killed. Ocelot runs into the darkness as bullets whizz by. Snake peeks up to see a truck pull up  
Snake: Who are you?  
A dark figure gets out of the truck  
Man: (In a deep Russian accent)I am Snowstorm. Snake: My instructor said You could get me into the building with the hackers.  
Snowstorm: Yes get in the back of the truck. While in the truck Snowstorm gives Snake a pouch of fake blood  
Snowstorm: They are going to check back here. Put this on you so they think I killed you.  
Snake: nods  
TO BE CONTINUED That was only my first attempt with a fanfic please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
SCENE: Snowstorm is pulling up to the checkpoint. Snake starts to put the fake blood on himself. He hears this through the thin walls of the truck.

Snowstorm: There's a dead American agent in the back. I found him near the airfield.  
Spetsnaz Soldier: Ok, but you know I have to check it out.  
Snowstorm: Sure.  
(As the back of the truck opens Snake holds his breath. The soldier walks up to him. After a couple of seconds, the soldier leaves. He slides down the truck door. After some more driving the back door is opened again. Snake gasps. It's Snowstorm. They leave the truck. They are in a parking garage)  
Snowstorm: If you need me I'm frequency 146.50 on your Codec. I can give you inside information as to guard positions and ambushes.  
Snake: Got it. 146.50 (Snowstorm gets back in the truck and drives away. Snake observes the area. No sentries. He sees a door in the corner. He walks up to it. He slowly opens it. He swiftly moves behind desk for cover. He peeks up. Two sentries patrolling what seemed to be a forgery room. This place was huge. Snake had to find the British soldier. He rolled to another set of desks. As a guard turned a corner Snake turned at the other end of the row of desks. He hid again. He entered another room. It had a bunch of boxes and a conveyer belt. Snake saw three guards. He hid behind a stack of boxes. The guard walked right next to Snake, luckily he turns the other way. Snake turns the other way and crawls to a door in the left corner of the room. He gets out safely. The next room was a briefing area. Two people walked in. Snake hid behind a big projector. One of the men was Ocelot, the other was a husky white male with a black mustache. He had gray hair and brown eyes. He had a mysterious scar on his left cheek)  
Ocelot: Are you sure that he's dead?  
Man: Yes, Maikev had him in the back of his truck. One of our own checked it out.  
Ocelot: I'm not so sure Maikev is one of ours. I think he might be helping that American out.  
Man: Don't accuse him of such things!  
Ocelot: But slash, I think it was him shooting at me!  
Slash: Don't be ridiculous. Listen, it will be looked into. We'll find out who it was. And when we do, he'll be tortured. And then you can execute him with your revolver.  
Ocelot: I like the sound of that.  
(Ocelot and Slash leave the room. Snake calls Snowstorm)  
Snowstorm: Yes Snake?  
Snake: Are you Maikev.  
Snowstorm: How'd you find out my name?  
Snake: I heard ocelot and... a guy called Slash talking. Who is this guy anyway?  
Snowstorm: Ok, but don't call me by my real name. Slash was around during the Legacy incident with thunderbolt. He followed a man codename: Naked Snake around the jungle. No one knows who Naked Snake is. But his job was to make sure Naked Snake wasn't captured. But he was, and Slash was facing the firing squad. But he used CQC to get his way out. He was cut on his left cheek with a combat knife.  
Snake: CQC?  
Snowstorm: It was a form of fighting used by top secret agents during missions. A basic form of hand-to-hand combat.  
Snake: Aright, over and out.  
(Snake heads to the next room a storage facility. He finds a silenced M91911. An old-fashioned but effective pistol. He continues. Suddenly, an explosion on the roof. American soldiers rush in. Spetsnaz soldiers come in also. A gunfight erupts in the room as Snake hides behind some covered crates. Smoke and gunpowder fill the room. Snake hears an American soldier scream "Get the hackers out"  
TO BE CONTINUED...please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

SCENE: Snake is still behind the cover as the the two sides are battling it out in the storage room. He peeks around the corner. An American takes one to his vest and falls backward. A Spetsnaz is shot and killed. More shots went off until all Spetsnaz soldiers were dead. There were a few American survivors. They told the one that was shot in the vest that they'd be back for him later. Snake got up as they left. He had his handgun drawn. He walked over to the injured soldier.

Soldier: Ahh! Who are you?  
Snake: I'm not going to hurt you. I'm American.  
Soldier: Why are you here?  
Snake: That's classified information. Who are you?  
Soldier: I'm Lt. Henry. We're trying to free these hackers. There's no telling what they are going to do. Spetsnaz is a crazy bunch.  
Snake: (Points to Henry's wound) You need help with that?  
Lt. Henry: Na, I've been given specific training in first aid. I can handle it.  
Snake: Ok then. Listen, don't tell any of your buddies of my presence here. It's kinda top secret.  
Lt. Henry: You got it. Ok you can go on with your mission now. My squad has probably cleared the next couple of rooms. It should be somewhat easy.  
Snake: Thanks. (Snake walks out of the huge storage room. He is in a big mess hall. There are dead Spetsnaz soldiers everywhere. He continues. He presses up to a door to hear Henry's squad in another gunfight. Snake slowly gets down on his belly. He peers under the door. There are soldiers behind cover and bullets whizzing by. One of the Americans throws a grenade. An explosion is heard. Spetsnaz soldiers start to scream and the American squad advances. When they are all gone he slowly opens the door. Bloody dead Russians everywhere. Snake moved on with his mission he was in a room with a staircase. He moved up the stairs. He opened a door it lead to a bridge that lead to another building. The bridge was very wide. there were shipping crates. Snake hid behind some as there was a patrolling guard on the bridge. As the guard on the bridge turned around Snake rolled forward and got behind another stack of crates. Snake draws his M91911. He waits until the guard is near. Snake grabs him and Puts the gun to his head)  
Snake: Where are the prison cells.  
Guard: Next building. Once you enter there will be a hallway. The end door is the prison area. You are probably looking for that brit.  
Snake: How'd you know that!  
Guard: You're not the first guy. There were more failed attempts at rescuing him.  
Snake: Since you know that I have to kill you.  
Guard: No... please! I can help you. I'll get you weapons. You ca.  
(Snake had snapped the guard's neck)  
Snake walks into the next room. Sure enough, A hallway. Snake sees a guard at the other end. The guard raises his gun. Snake is to quick and shoots the guard first. He slowly aproaches the door. It's a regular door except that it has small bars on top. Snake peeks through the bars. He sees a huge array of prison cells. He sees three guards. He shoots them all through the bars. He walks in. He looks at a cell to his left. It's the British soldier. Snake runs over. The Brit peers through the bars)  
Snake: I need your codename.  
Brit: Sparrow.  
Snake: How do I get you out of here.  
Sparrow: (points to guard) He has the keys.( Snake gets the keys and lets Sparrow out. He's a little bloody and his shirt is torn)  
Snake: My instructor said you had very important information.  
Sparrow: Are you really, Solid Snake?  
Snake: Yes.  
Sparrow: Wow! The one Solid Snake! You're a legend!  
Snake: Why does everyone say that? I'm a killer. It's what I do. It's not something to look up to. Now about the information. What is Spetsnaz doing with all these hackers?  
Sparrow: Well, you're not gonna like this. They've already established a metal gear.  
Snake: DAMNIT!  
Sparrow: Listen, That's not the worst part!  
Snake: It's not?  
Sparrow: They've... discovered the identity of the patriots!  
DUN-DUN-DUN TO BE CONTINUED. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Scene: Snake was just told by Sparrow that the Spetsnaz unit of Russia has discovered the identity of the patriots. They're still in the prison area.

Sparrow: They've discovered the identity of the patriots.  
Snake: WHAT? What do they plan to do with it.  
Sparrow: They're going to sell the identities to the highest bidder. That could start the biggest war that man has ever seen. The patriots have unlimited nucler capability. If anyone were to start war with the patriots it would be all over. When Russia releases this information to the public, secret missions, army batallions, full-scale attacks, and raids will erupt all over the world!  
Snake: What if we destroy the disk with the identity on it.  
Sparrow: That would work, but we'd have to find it first. I have no clue where it is, I've been locked up in this cell for a while.  
Snake: Where is the computer area?  
Sparrow: It's underground. What you've passed through is only a small part of the Spetsnaz HQ.  
Snake: How do we get underground?  
Sparrow: You'll have to go outside and travel West. On the first turn you should see a vent duct opening. Get in there and crawl to the computer area. You'll have to get going. Once they find out I'm free, this whole place will go into mass chaos. They know that I know all this.  
Snake: How?  
Sparrow: That guy Slash is one of the greatest torture artists ever.  
Snake: Sorry to hear that. About the Metal Gear, How do we deal with that?  
Sparrow: It should be in a hangar even further underground than the computer area. I'm no demolition expert, so you'll have to find out how to destroy it yourself.  
Snake: Got it. Do you have a codec?  
Sparrow: Yes, I'm 167.95 Snake: Got it. I'm gonna get started. What are you gonna do from here?  
Sparrow: I'm gonna find Slash. Teach his ass a lesson for what he put me through.  
Snake: Allright. (Snake sets out on his mission. He goes all the way back to the parking garage.  
He calls Snowstorm)  
Snowstorm: Yes what do you need.  
Snake: I need to get out side, but I don't know how. I was in the back of that truck when you came in.  
Snowstorm: Where are you now?  
Snake: The parking garage.  
Snowstorm: Walk to your left. There should be a hole in the wall due to a squad that came in earlier.  
Snake: Henry.  
Snowstorm: What?  
Snake: Nothing, over and out. (Snake makes it to the hole that Snowstorm was talking about. He steps outside. He sees two guards sitting in a truck. He crawls over and hides under it. He hears)  
Guard 1: Did you hear? That squad was captured.  
Guard 2: Finally, they killed so many people already.  
Guard 1: Slash is gonna have his way with them.  
Guard 2: I feel sorry for them. I've seen him at work and even watching him torture somebody is torture. Did you see what he did to that British agent?  
Guard 1: Yeah. (After hearing so, Snake calls Lt. Henry. NO RESPONSE. After that, Snake gets a call from Otacon)  
Otacon: I'm back at HQ. Did you get the British guy out?  
Snake: Yea and bad news.  
Otacon: What.  
Snake: Brace yourself. They've discovered the identity of the Patriots!  
Otacon: How the hell? What did they use. I... I... Holy crap!  
Snake: They've also got a Metal Gear.  
Otacon: That's not top priority right now. What are you gonna do about the Identity?  
Snake: I'm going to search for the disk and destroy it.  
Otacon: Well do it fast. Oh, and I've got a new objective for you.  
Snake: What now?  
Otacon: Don't do it right away, The Patriots are more important right now, but Ocelot must be killed.  
Snake: Why?  
Otacon: He's the reason so many Metal gears have been reproduced. We can't keep letting this happen.  
Snake: Got it.

TO BE CONTINUED Please reviw pretty please... 


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

SCENE: Snake just told Otacon about everything he's learned. Snake also gets orders to kill Ocelot.

(Snake crawls back near the building. The truck pulls away. Snake calls Sparrow.)

Sparrow: Yes?  
Snake: Whare is the torture room?  
Sparrow: Why would you want to go there? It's not your objective.  
Snake: Where is it?  
Sparrow:It's also underground. You'll need to go through the firing range to get to it.  
Snake: Thanks. (Snake started walking towards the vent that Sparrow told him about. He looked up and saw wathtowers and search lights. He avoided them and kept walking. He finally saw a vent shaft. He opened it and started to crawl. He slithered around for a while before he came out another opening. He got up. He was in a room with a bunch of beds. There were some sleeping guards. Snake silently passed them. He came to another room. It was a room with a wooden floor and boxes. There was one guard walking up and down. Snake pressed himself against a small crate and crouched. The guard came close and turned again. Snake hopped out)  
Snake: FREEZE!  
Guard: Ahh! (Snake had nothing to do with the soldier. He shot the soldier in the head, hid the body and went on. He entered a long hallway. He saw a door that said something in Russian. He heard shots from inside. It was the firing range. Snake silently entered and hid behind a ledge coming out of the wall. He peeked around the corner. He saw a bunch of Spetsnaz soldiers Shooting at targets. He looked further down the range. Snowstorm was there shooting with them. Snake silently passed them. He saw that the door to the torture room was in the area with the targets.  
Snake called Snowstorm)  
Snake: I'm right behind you hiding.  
Snowstorm: I see you.  
Snake: I need you to get everyone out of here, quickly.  
Snowstorm: How do I do that? Pull the fire alarm.  
Snowstorm: I can't do that.  
Snake: Don't let anyone see you. Snowstorm: Fine, stay hidden.  
(Snake waited a couple of minutes and suddenly an alarm went off. Soldiers rushed out. A computer voice said "Fire in the underground area, please evacuate." Snake saw Slash and Ocelot come out of the torture room. They ran out also. Snake ran into the torture room. There was blood everywhere. There were three decapitaded Americans on the floor. Lt. Henry was tied to a chair. He was bleeding from the nose and lip. His clothes were drenched in blood. His head was slouched)  
Lt. Henry: Thank God for you. Get me out of here, there is a fire. Don't you hear the alarm?  
Snake: There's no real fire. I got someone to pull the alarm. We've only got a couple of minutes until they realize there's no real Fire. (Henry gets up. Snake leads Henry to the vent that Snake got in through)  
Lt. Henry: Thank you so much.  
Snake: It's alright. I gotta get going. (Snake goes back to the Firing range. He finds an AKU on the floor. He picks it up. He goes out another door. He's in front of a staircase. He walks up. He's in the computer area. He looks around. He calls Sparrow. NO RESPONSE) Snake frantically searches computer drives for the disk. Suddenly Ocelot and Slash walk in. Snake hides under a computer desk)  
Slash: How could the prisoner have escaped?  
Ocelot: Do you think it was Maikev?  
Slash: Stop accusing him. Ocelot: But I think it was him who pulled the alarm. Probably to help the American.  
Slash: THE AMERICAN IS DEAD!  
Ocelot: But, there were reports of him leaving the range right before the alarm was pulled. Also, someone saw a dead Spetsnaz in the shipping room.  
Slash: It was probably the squad we captured.  
Ocelot: Listen, I know what you've been through. After all I was part of the legacy incident too. But you can't stay in denial. Maikev has to be a spy.  
Slash: Naked Snake, that bastard. All he had to do was stay out of trouble and I'd be fine. But no. Now I have this hideous scar on my face! Do you know that America still sends agents to try to kill me?  
Ocelot: But they never succeed. But if that American is still alive, he might be trying to kill you.  
Slash: I'm telling you, he's dead. But if he wasn't he wouldn't be after me. He'd be after this. (takes out disk) After all. The British agent was freed. He might have told.  
Ocelot: Who do you think freed the Brit?  
Slash: Damn you Ocelot. Fine, We'll search the area. But if no one finds this agent that you say is alive, I'll make you suffer.  
Ocelot: Ok sir. Also, that Lt. Henry guy was freed. So if the agent is here he's in the underground area. Lt. Henry was obviously not his objective. He was freed to quickly. Sna..., The American is still here.  
Slash: Good thinking Ocelot. But remember what I said.  
Ocelot: Got it.  
Slash: I'll be in the rest area taking a nap. Station guards wherever you want. Oh, and here. (Hands Ocelot the disk.) If this is lost or cracked or scrathed or broken or bugged or anything, I'll put you through the worst misery you've ever experienced.  
(Ocelot gives Slash a dirty look as Slash walks out Ocelot sits down at a computer)  
Ocelot: This damn disk. All the trouble I've had lately is because of this dumbass disk. Oh well. We'll soon be rich. We'll launch the information. Then when countries start getting there agents and whatnot we'll be in a totally different place. Screw Slash. What if I did say the location aloud. Will it really be harmful to our operation? If Snake is alive I Don't think he could hear me right now. Whatever. I'd better start that search. Can't leave those soldiers waiting. (Ocelot walks out. Snake calls Otacon)  
Otacon: Yes Snake?  
Snake: I've found out there plan.  
Otacon: Well what is it?  
Snake: They are going to tell everyone about the disk from this building. Then they're going to immedeately leave. They're going to an undisclosed location this way they aren't here when the attacks start.  
Otacon: Son of a... Do you know the disk's location at this very moment?  
Snake: It's with Ocelot. Otacon: Get to the Metal Gear. I don't think they're going to preform th operation now. Ocelot knows you're there doesn't he.  
Snake: Yeah.  
Otacon: Good. Get to the Metal Gear.  
TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

SCENE: Snake has just been given orders by Otacon to get to the Metal Gear first. Being that Ocelot knows Snake is in the building, Ocelot won't start the Operation.

(Snake is still hiding under a desk in the huge computer room. Suddenly, Spetsnaz operatives bust in through the door.)

Ocelot: Make sure he doesn't get any where near me this disk or the Metal Gear! (Soldiers start checking the room. Snake has no way out. He gets up takes out the AKU and starts to shoot. He gets a Russian in the arm. Snake takes cover. Bullets start to hit papers on the desks. Snake gets up and shoots. He kills Two soldiers. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ocelot running. He points the gun at Ocelot. Ocelot raises his hand. All the soldiers stop firing.)

Ocelot: So... you really think you can kill me? We've been through so much Snake! (Snake makes an angry grunt) Pull that trigger boy. I dare you. I know your orders are to kill me.  
Snake: How'd you know that!  
Ocelot: Don't you understand that just minutes ago, in THIS very room, I had the worlds best hackers. Really Snake, I know your whole mission. Your objectives, your instructer, Hal Emmerich, hell, I even know you're extraction point. You don't even know that yet! How do you think I knew to ambush you at the airfield. Face it Snake, the Patriots aren't the only thing we hacked into on these computers. How else would I've known Maikev is a spy?  
Snake: Where are the hackers now? (Ocelot crouches he quickly pulled up a trap door from the floor and screamed FIRE! Snake took cover as he was shot at. Ocelot was gone through the trap door. More shots went off. Snake got up and killed three guys with one quick sweep. Only one guy left. Snake drew his M91911 and swiftly got up and put a hole in the soldier's head. The door opened again. It was Slash. Snake dove under another desk)  
Slash: Ocelot! Where are you? (looks around) Hmm.. guess there really is an intruder. Then Maikev really... No way. (Runs out of the room. Snake calls Snowstorm)  
Snowstorm: Yes?  
Snake: Slash knows. Get out of here quickly. He's a torture expert.  
Snowstorm: I'm responsible for your Extraction too.  
Snake: Ocelot knows. I'll explain later just get out of here.  
Snowstorm: Meet me at the airfield. That wasn't the regular extraction point so Ocelot won't know.  
Snake: Got it.(Snake walked over to the trap door Ocelot went through. He pulled it up. He bagan to climb down. He was on that ladder for three minutes before he finally got to a terris which was floating above a huge hangar. Snake looked to Straight ahead. It was a Metal Gear. Snake took out his Scope. He zoomed and on each side there was a line of computers. The hackers were on them clicking and typing away. There was one guard on each side facing the hackers. There were boxes set up all over, the perfect sneaking environment. There were a couple of guards. Snake studied their paths for a little bit and proceeded to walk down the stairs on the right side of the terris. He called Otacon.)

Otacon: Yes?  
Snake: Very bad news. The Metal Gear here is a REX! They must of got the bluprints and specs from Ocelot. Worse news. Ocelot knows everything.  
Otacon: Whaaa...? What do you mean.  
Snake: He got the hackers to get all my mission data. He knows how I got in, how I'm gettin' out, and my objectives.  
Otacon: This is horrible. Normally this would result in a mission failure. But this is the Patriots. I'll let you keep going, but we're in mission status: critical. Don't get caught and don't kill anyone except Ocelot. We don't need anyone else with evidence of your presence.  
Snake: One more thing. I don't think Slash knows what Ocelot was doing with the hackers. Slash didn't seem to know I was here.  
Otacon: Slash?  
Snake: Oh yea. Weird backround story. Torture expert. All you need to know. Anyway, Ocelot knew things Slash didn't know most of the things Ocelot knew. He might betray Slash. Otacon: Well you have a new objective. Destroy the computers the hackers are currently using. This should give us time to change your extraction point.  
Snake: So I have to Destroy Metal Gear, Break the disk, kill Ocelot, and destroy the computers.  
Otacon: You got it. Over and out.  
TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW I'll give you candy... 


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

SCENE: Snake just found a secret underground lair where a Metal Gear is being held. Ocelot is also down there somewhere.

(Snake, knowing he can't kill anyone except Ocelot, starts to plan his Stealth. He calls Sparrow)  
Sparrow: Yes?  
Snake: Where are you?  
Sparrow: Looking for Slash. I'm in this huge underground area. Metal Gear is here.  
Snake: I'm here too.  
Sparrow: Where?  
Snake: I just walked off the terris, I'm behind some boxes. Can you help men get some Explosives?  
Sparrow: In a small shed behind the Metal Gear is an SAM. There are also some C4 in the storage room but I don't think you want to go all the way back there.  
Snake: If you get the C4 for me, I'll help you find Slash.  
Sparrow: You got it. I'll call you when I have 'em. Rondevouz with me in the computer area upstairs when I call.  
Snake: Ok. (Snake hangs up. After a little while Sparrow passes Snake. Sparrow goes back upstairs. Snake calls Otacon)  
Otacon: This better be good news. Snake: I'm gonna have my hands on some C4 in a little while. Will that be enough to take down the Metal Gear?  
Otacon: About 3 of them should weaken the legs. You'd have to use something else for the upper body.  
Snake: Alright. (Snake hangs up. He peeks around the corner. There is a guard facing the other way. Snake sneaks the other way. He gets in between two boxes and presses against the wall. He's near the computers on the right. He positions himself under the first computer desk. He crawls. He hears the guard say)  
Guard: C'mon you're supposed to be the best hackers. Faster. If we're not in the Pentagon by dawn, Slash is gonna teach every single one of you a lesson! (Snake quietly crawls under all the computer desks. He darts over to a corner and hides. No one saw him. He walked over to the shed. He entered slowly. He picked up the Stinger missile launcher. There was tons of ammo. Snake put it away. His codec startedto beep)  
Snake: Yes?  
Sparrow: I've got it. I should be in the computer area in a little bit.  
Snake: They're trying to get into the Pentagon! Did you know this!  
Sparrow: I was in that bloody cell for God knows how long!  
Snake: Sorry. (Snake hangs up and calls Otacon)  
Snake: They're trying to get into the Pentagon!  
Otacon: What, why?  
Snake: I don't know.  
Otacon: Now those computers are you're main priority. I don't care who you kill. Just destroy them. Oh and try to get the Hackers away. Snake: Alright. (Snake goes up a ladder and now he's near the head of the Metal gear. He takes out the AKU. He aims down at the guard near the computer. He shoots and kills. The whole hangar panics people rush out. Snake calls Sparrow.  
Sparrow: Yes?  
Snake: Hide! Now! (Snake hangs up. Everyone, including the hackers are rushing to the terris to get out. Snake takes out the Stinger and Shoots the computers on both sides. Ocelot comes up the ladder. Snake drops his Rocket Launcher and draws his pistol. Ocelot points the Revolver. Slash enters the hangar. He is on the terris)  
Slash: You're the intruder!  
Ocelot: I told you! (Slash walks over and climbs the ladder. He looks at Snake)  
Slash: Naked... Snake. Is it you?  
Snake: What?  
Slash: You bastard. I hate you! (Pulls out an M16 and shoots one into Snake's leg)  
Snake: Ahhh! (falls) I don't know what you're talking about!  
Slash: (Kicks Snake in the same leg he was just shot.) You asshole! Why didn't you just leave the mask on? (Kicks)  
Snake: I have no clue what the (holds leg) hell you're talking about. (Slash butts Snake in the face with the M16. Snake is unconcious.)

TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
